super smash brothers sonic style
by seth c
Summary: sonic and friends enter a contest for the 7 emeralds, some short chapterstemporalily discontinued
1. Round I

this story is in yugi's perspective and there are suprises poping up everywere enjoy

* * *

the scene opens we see a giant stadium with kirby sitting in the anouncer table saying pyo, pyo, pyo all of a sudden yugi comes out saying thanks for that wounderful intro. first i have 2 questions one how did i get here? pyo, pyo, pyo so you druged me and brought me here and second what is going on here? pyo, pyo so this is a stadium for battles. what kind of battles? pyo a fighting tornament ok we will be back after this.

* * *

during break: why did you drug me i was in the middle of saving the world, now the world is doomed and it is all your falt what do you have to say for yourself? pyo, pyo ok i accept your apology pyo so all you needed was an assistant ok i will help you i have nothing better to do anyway.

* * *

andwere back lets introduce thecontestants first we have the fastest hedgehog in the world the blue blur, sonic (the crowd chears) his best friend the mechanical genus tails (the crowd also chears) next we have the protecter of the master emerald knuckles (the crowd gives a small chear) knuckles sudenly replys damn all of you when i get my hands on you your all dead. now we have sonics other half created by gerald robotnic and black doom shadow (the crowd chears) next we have the greatest jewel theif rouge (the crowd gives no responce) and finally eggman (the crowd boos and throws rotten food at him) now you allhave been called here for one reason to get all of the chaos emeralds, to win you must have the most points after a certain number of rounds here are the first round battle picks Sonic v.s. Rouge, tails v.s. eggman, and knuckles v.s. shadow now on with the first round.

* * *

i am still working on how the battles turn out and if you have any ideas that would be great. 


	2. its a me mario

this is pjc030492 with the second chapter, and thanks to 123Numbergirl456for reviewing

* * *

and were back, it is time to begin round 2 tails V.S. Eggman lets begin ( as they both approch the field Eggman like, always cames out on a wierd contraption the crowd begins throwing rotten food at him again all of a sudden some food gets stuck in the engine and the machine explodes) and the winner is tails(everyone chears) we will be back after this short break.

* * *

during break: kirby can you get me a drink (pyo) ok thanks(kirby leaves to get yugi a drink and returns with an unlabeled bottle yugi starts drinking it well kirby hides a label with beer on it)

* * *

(in a drunken voice) and were back you know kirby these umm battles are kind of umm umm (he falls to the ground after knocked out by the beer) pyo,pyo,pyo(out comes mario)it's a me mario, i will be subing for yugi well he recovers. lets begin battle 3 shadow V.S. knuckles (knuckles comes out saying why the hell am i here, i don't even want those damn emeralds, fuck this. and the winner from disorderly conduct is shadow, we will be back after knuckles takes some strong drugs and an anger management class or 2.

* * *

it's a me mario, and were back you know kirby i am glad i'm here instead of fighting bowser, it is nice to kick back and relax.(all of a sudden yugi gets up like a crimson head) and i'm back and ready to continue.(mario gets up ready to leave and says) my job here is done(on his way out he is killed by bowser crusing him) we will be back with the next battle picks after this.

* * *

i need ideas for the upcomming battles, put it in the review and remember the review button gets lonely, so push it! 


	3. round II

thanks to yu yu haukufan for reviewing

------

and were back after that bowser problem we have increased security around here. here are the second round battle picks knuckles v.s. rouge, sonic v.s. eggman, and tails v.s. shadow. for this battle to win you have to grab the others butt, lets begin battle 1 (knuckles started chaseing rouge around with a very happy look on his face, well rouge on the the other hand was running as fast as she could and eventually knuckles caught up to her and grabed her butt with both hands and wouldn't let go no matter what she did) can we get security down here (they came down and removed knuckles from rouge's butt) and the winner is knuckles. lets begin battle 2 sonic v.s. eggman (eggman came out and like always people were throwing food which got caught in the engine and blew it up) the winner is sonic. it is time for battle 3 tails v.s. shadow (shadow pulled out his handgun and tails tried to avoid the shots until he got hit) the winner is shadow, we will be back with round 3 battle picks.


	4. round III

this is not a chapter it's the status for how many times each person won 

sonic 2 wins

tails 1 wins

knuckles 1 wins

shadow 2 wins

eggman 0 wins

rouge 0 wins


End file.
